A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article carriers adapted to be detachably attached to motor vehicles for the purpose of external transportation of bulky objects such as wheelchairs, skis, bicycles, and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an article carrier specifically adapted for transporting golf club bags by means of a detachable base and column design which is interconnected to a standard square tube trailer hitch receptacle. The invention also has provision for the attachment of a second device in tandem with the golf bag carrier, whereby attachment is effected by means of a standard square tube trailer hitch receptacle integral to the golf bag carrier. Examples of such second devices are other article carriers, such as bicycle carriers or ski racks, trailer hitches, and the like, so that the golf bag carrier can be used simultaneously with the second device when the user desires to transport different types of articles.
B. Description of the Related Art
Devices for carrying bulky objects such as bicycles, wheelchairs, skis, and other such cargo on the back bumper of a motor vehicle have been known to the art. These devices have been attached to the motor vehicle by various means, such as wing nuts (Smith, 1919, U.S. Pat. No. 1,313,959), clamps (Fulhart et al., 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,195), or square tubular members attached to the device and received by a square tubular trailer hitch receptacle permanently attached to the motor vehicle (Liscinsky, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,100). With the exception of the Smith patent, which was designed for the bumper of early, relatively low speed vehicles, use of such devices for carrying golf bags was not envisioned by any of the subsequent patents. Devices specifically for carrying golf bags have been confined to low speed vehicles such as golf carts for use on a standard golf course.
Thus the problem of transporting golf bags around the golf course in a relatively benign environment has been solved, but the problem of transporting the golf bags from the residence or the transportation terminal (airport, train station, bus station, etc.) to the golf course remains. This latter problem is most evident when the trunk of the motor vehicle is filled to capacity with the suitcases and other personal effects of the occupants and there is no room for a bulky golf bag. Generally, golf club bags are too wide for many trunks and must be transported in the back seat. The problem is compounded, however, when there are three or four occupants in the vehicle. They must either carry the golf bags in their laps or on top of the vehicle, or else they must use two or more vehicles. If the bags are carried on top of the vehicle, the extra precautions must be taken to prevent the clubs, now lying in a horizontal position, from sliding out of the bags. If multiple vehicles are used, then expense of vehicle rental, parking, and gasoline is increased.
Several issues present themselves when addressing the problem of trying to carry golf bags on the back of high speed motor vehicles. First, devices used for carrying golf bags on the rear of a motor vehicle must be rugged enough to withstand rocks and other road debris which may be thrown up against the golf bag and damage it or its contents. Designs for use on golf carts are relatively open and not conducive for such an environment. Their construction is light so that they do not degrade golf cart mobility.
Second, such devices must be easily removable from the vehicle. The motor vehicle has other uses than for carrying golf bags, which may be only a weekly or monthly occurrence. The trailer hitch may be required to perform other functions, such as towing trailers or carrying different articles, e.g. bicycles.
Third, such devices must be easily broken down and disassembled for storage. After it is detached from the vehicle, it must be stored, generally in the garage, in a compact manner which does not take up much room and which does not present awkward protruding bars which catch on other stored articles or passers by. Such devices should also be easily assembled and disassembled without special tools.
Fourth, such devices generally have a fixed capacity in terms of number of golf bags they are designed to accommodate. A compact device for transporting a single bag of a golfer who is meeting his foursome at the course is different from a more bulky device designed for carrying the bags of the entire foursome. In order to prepare for the worse case, the golfer must either own two carrying devices, a small capacity carrying device and a large capacity carrying device, or else he must buy a large device and use it continuously.
Fifth, devices attached to the rear of motor vehicles must meet legal requirements for road use. They cannot be so wide as to obscure the view of the vehicle's taillights and brake lights. Furthermore, the license plate must be visible as well.
Sixth, there may be other article carriers which are desirable to use with the golf bag carrier when, say, going on a family vacation or traveling between the home and the golf course. For example, many golfers also have a golf cart and trailer which they transport to the golf course. If a golf bag equipment carrier uses the trailer hitch receptacle, then the receptacle cannot be used for other purposes. In other words, by its nature, the trailer hitch receptacle can only be used by one device at a time.
A device for carrying golf bags on the back of motor vehicles is needed which will meet the following criteria:
1. The device must be of rugged construction to withstand the harsh road environment. PA1 2. The device must be easily removed from the vehicle when the vehicle is employed for other uses besides transportation of golf bags. PA1 3. The device must be easily configurable for carrying single or multiple golf bags. PA1 4. The device must be amenable to easy disassembly into a compact configuration for storage, either by the end user or by the wholesale distributer or the retail store prior to sale. The latter consideration helps reduce warehousing costs in the commercial distribution channels. PA1 5. The device must not obscure the taillights or the license plate of the motor vehicle so that it may be legally allowable for highway and road use. PA1 6. The device should be adaptable for use with other similar devices requiring a trailer hitch receptacle so that both can be used as the need arises.